


The Issues With Being A Sprite

by Lowwrek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowwrek/pseuds/Lowwrek
Summary: After trying to avenge your now dead lover and failing miserably, you are able to find them in the afterlife, only for you to get resurrected. Aka, more sad shit because I like to make myself sad.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Issues With Being A Sprite

You hear a clock.

Tall and thick. It’s sound enveloping you in the worst of ways. 

Tic tac. Just or Heroic. 

Tic tac. Just or Heroic. 

Tic tac. 

Just. 

Tic. 

Or. 

Tac. 

Heroic?

What did the Hero of Light do?

What does the Hero of Light deserve?

What  _ is _ the Hero of Light?

Finally, the clock stops to an end. One of it’s needles pointing to the prideful side. A big bang is heard and your senses are blinded once more. You hear one last tic,

Heroic.

And the curtains close.

-

You open your eyes. Taking in the sight of the black abyss that paradox space gives you. You look down, seeing your turquoise slippers, covered in sand. Your chest, once holding the prideful Light symbol, ripped into the hole that got you here. You look around. You see dunes, big and empty. Holding nothing but the small breeze you can barely feel. There’s nothing in the distance, just the pure black of a once growing galaxy and it’s evident cracks that form but the strangest of patterns. You look up, expecting to be blinded by a shining sun. Instead, you see nothing more than the black space you’re already accustomed to. 

Tuning in to your surroundings, you see people, ghosts. You don’t know them. You’ve never seen them in your life. Yet you feel the urge to walk up to them, ask them where they come from, how they died, how they feel, how they  _ live _ . And you also wish to ask them if they’ve seen her. 

Instead, you walk to the opposite direction. Maybe because you don't feel like interacting with people you aren't familiar with. Maybe because you don't have the courage to be around a group of people. Or maybe because you have the slightest hope that you’ll find her. The one who stayed with you those lonely nights. The one that held you tight as visions of the eldritch horrors blinded your dreamscapes. The one that reminded you that you weren't alone. She, who was willing to stay by your side even after all you did to her. She, who was willing to fight alongside you, even if it meant her death. She, who worried about you the day you turned grimdark. She, who was willing to lose her life as long as it meant that those who did wrong got what they deserved. She- 

She, who is sitting down in the sand, a few miles in front of you. 

You ask yourself,  _ is this my Kanaya? Is this the Kanaya I fell in love with? The one who would troll me, back when I was young and blind?  _ And so, you step closer. Your slippers sinking slightly in the sand, as you try to take every detail of the sight in front of you. You squint your dead, white eyes, examining the dead jadeblood. 

Her clothes, elegant and made by her own hand, were stripped from any sort of elegance, decency even. Filled with scratches and holes that would show what was once smooth, pale skin. Her hair, known for being stylized to perfection, was messy and disorganized. Almost feral, even. Her horns, once shining with the elegance that the orange palette had to offer, was now covered in the darkness that forms ashes. Her once shining, vibrant skin, reduced to burn marks that left only but the darkest of jades, to cover her body. The rest, you can't see, but you’re certain that she is your Kanaya. The one that got burned into ashes by one of the fushiablood’s beams. Has to be. 

You continue walking towards her, unsure of what to do. Then you stop dead in your tracks. Thinking,  _ what if she wants nothing to do with me? what if she realized just how awful i was to her? what if she just needs to be alone right now? what if she doesn't recognize me? _

And then, you stop thinking. You can't think any longer. And so, before you know it, you start walking- no- running towards her. Your feet sinking deeper in the sand with every step. Before you can do anything else, you scream. “KANAYA!” And again, and again, and again. Chanting her name as if you were kneeling down in front of a goddess. And you continue, until soon all of your senses are reduced to the smell of ashes. It’s then when she finally turns around, standing up slightly and letting out a soft “Rose?” before you tackle her. Clinging tightly and dampening the cloth in her shoulder, the same way you did back in the meteor. 

She’s uncertain, as if she’s not sure how to react. Carefully placing her hands around you, she asks; “Are You My Rose?” And even if she’s right next to you, you scream. Almost as if to confirm this, Kanaya places a hand near your spine, feeling the hole that The Empress left you. And then she’s crying with you. Chanting your name the same way you chanted hers. You both hold yourselves tightly, so tight it hurts, but you don't care. You step back a little, to look at her. Placing a delicate, pale hand to her scratched face. There were ashes here, too. Ashes that now cover your hand, along with some of the tears you wiped off her cheeks. She’s smiling at you, and you can’t help but smile back. Connecting your forehead with hers, you hold her tightly again. It is then that you remember why you were so desperately looking for her. Why you  _ needed  _ to see her one last time. And so, clutching your hands to the fabric of her shirt, you sob. “I’m sorry.” You say once, twice, thrice, and you start to lose count. Almost as if you were chanting it. You wish to say that you’re sorry for letting her down, for never warning her, for letting her die, for never paying attention to her, for never apologizing after getting drunk, for always being so stubborn with her, for never asking how she felt,  _ for never telling her that you loved her. _ And you frown. A part of you begs for you to stop. Telling you that you look pathetic. That you’re making a fool out of yourself. Another part begs for you to tell her just how much you love her. To not stop. To continue until you let her know just how much you care. “I love you.” You say, and just like the last phrase, you lose track of how many times you say it. A little muffled from your cries, but you say it. 

You only stop when you feel her hands, cupping your face gently and forcing you to look at her. White eyes looking straight at your core. And you stop thinking once more. 

“There Is Nothing To Be Sorry About Rose

We Both Did What We Could

And I Will Never Stop Loving You” Is what she says to you first, smiling slightly at her own words. Light jade tears, that you’re already familiar with, roll down her cheeks, and you feel the urge to clean them off her. Her thumbs, a little dry with the ashes, kneen your cheeks slightly, feeling you, cleaning you from your own tears. And she continues.

“Rose

You Are Here Now

And That Is All That Matters

We Can Live Here Together Rose

We Can Spend The Rest Of Eternity Here

Death Wont Be A Factor To Fear Anymore

As Much As I Will Miss Your Purple Eyes

I Feel Like We Can Make It Work” And you swear that you’ve never seen her smile as widely before. Her eyes, even while dead, show nothing but pure hope. And who are you to deny her? You put your own hand over hers, resting in your now dry cheeks. Closing your eyes slightly as you breathe in the scent that's so unique to Kanaya, even while covered in ashes, and you can't help but smile. Your eyes, watering again, but this time from happiness. You don’t say it, but you’re more than content with that idea. You guess your expression answers for you, as Kanaya leans in and kisses you tenderly. Hands moving slightly to feel the skin near your ears. And it feels like heaven. As if you could stay here the rest of your life, with her, and be as happy as you can be. The two of you stay there, holding each other in a comfortable silence. 

And then it ends. Kanaya looks at you with worried eyes. “Rose?” She says, asking. And you tilt your head slightly, unsure of what’s bothering her. Then you try to move, but you find yourself freezed. You can't feel anything in your body. You try to speak, but words don't come out. You look down at your body, and see nothing. And before you know it, you close your eyes, hoping that it’s just another nightmare. Listen to the grand clock once more, and disappear. Leaving Kanaya alone, once more.

-

You open your eyes again and you find yourself blinded by the sudden light. As your eyes tune in, you see a sword. Rooted in the ground in front of you. The ground… blue… John’s planet. You look down, see an empty grave, along with a glowing purple tail, similar to one of the sprites. When you finally turn around, you see Jaspersprite, smiling widely and dancing in his own little space, seemingly happy at your sudden arrival. It’s finally then that you get a glance of yourself. You’re white, as if you were an unfinished sketch. Your body emanates light, like Kanaya’s own did, but unlike Kanaya’s familiar light, yours was purple. 

Your name is ROSESPRITE, and you’re not sure if you will ever be able to see your Kanaya again, hold her dearly, and apologize, for leaving her alone for the second time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *tips hat* Everything in this profile is just sadstuck and I've never been prouder. But sincerely, I just thought of this and felt the urge to write it down. Anyways yeah hope you enjoyed and some criticism is more than welcomed!


End file.
